<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Anger and Affection by Marvelgeek42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936245">Of Anger and Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42'>Marvelgeek42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sapphic September 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cho is a musician, Desdemona is an activist, F/F, Fluff, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sapphic September 2019, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You make a fair point there, darling,” Desdemona responded as she turned around to greet Cho a second time, now with a kiss. “Doesn’t mean I have to like dealing with these assholes.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sapphic September 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Anger and Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the same verse as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092050/chapters/64231045">this drabble</a>, but you don't really need to read it.<br/>For once, something is actually beta-read! By junietuesday25 and emryses (on FFN).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cho opened the door to her apartment and set her bags down on the table placed in the hallway for precisely that purpose. As she moved to take off her shoes, she called out to her wife, “Hey, love, I’m back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, darling,” Desdemona responded from out of sight. “I’m in the office, if you’re looking for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cho had, indeed, been doing just that, she went over to the room in question. She took a moment to do a quick check of all the plants in the office as she entered; they all seemed to be doing well at a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once that was done, she focused on Desdemona who was surrounded by a mountain of papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like a tough day,” Cho commented. “Just the usual ‘tough day’, or did someone do something especially awful?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Average, more or less. I just don’t get why people think what we do is so much to ask for!” Desdemona exclaimed, gesturing wildly around herself. “It’s not like we’re demanding </span>
  <em>
    <span>revenge</span>
  </em>
  <span> for hundreds of years of oppression and exploitation, we’re just asking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>justice and equality</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cho moved over to her wife’s chair and put her arms around Desdemona from behind her. “I can’t explain it either, love. Honestly, I’m actually pretty sure that I don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to understand what’s going on in their heads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cho’s mind drifted away to do exactly that for a moment, anyway. And the lack of things like basic human decency and compassion she pictured before she could pull herself away — among some things that she wished were in no one’s mind — those were more than enough to assure her she didn’t really want to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make a fair point there, darling,” Desdemona responded as she turned around to greet Cho a second time, now with a kiss. “Doesn’t mean I have to like dealing with these assholes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be worried if you did, love. With the possible exception of winning debates against them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desdemona sighed as she turned back toward her papers and picked up a pen to continue her notes. “I thought by being an activist and not just a politician like my sister, I could avoid some of the headaches that Hermione always complains about.” She paused at that, and looked back toward Cho in despair. “But I was wrong about that. Very, very wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure you avoid some of them,” Cho pointed out as she sat down next to Desdemona. “They’re just replaced with different ones, unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wife laughed dryly. “True that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, it’s not like my job doesn’t have its own share of headaches, too. Admittedly, the issues are quite different and probably less important in the grand scheme of things, but that doesn’t mean it’s easy,” Cho added in an attempt to cheer her up. And it was true, it wasn’t like being a famous musician — without showing her face, at that — was easy to pull off. “The number of close calls we’ve had, where someone nearly figured out who was actually behind Nightingale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desdemona smiled at that, just like Cho hoped she would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we have each other to complain to, I guess.” Desdemona smiled at her as she said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least there’s that,” Cho agreed. “Now — unless there’s something really pressing that I’m unaware of — why don’t you take a short break for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desdemona puts her pen down on the table. “That would be nice.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The bit about asking for equality and not revenge is me paraphrasing the words of Kimberly Jones [see <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPfeg6E52nA">this interview</a> on YouTube].</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>